Wouldn't Trade it for the World
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Little Emmerson Coulson knows that her family is different. That doesn't mean that she loves it any less, or she would ever change that.


Little Emmerson Coulson has the coolest family in the entire world- no the entire universe- even if it isn't the most conventional. She has two fathers, a pair uncles, a pair of aunts, and a few other uncles that aren't exactly human. If that weren't enough, nearly all of her 'relatives'- because the only people she is genetically related to is her daddy- are superheroes. More specifically they are Avengers and they all live together in the Avengers Tower. It used to be her Uncle Tony's tower until he converted it into a specialized mansion for the heroes after a few successful missions together.

She knows that her family is abnormal. She knows that most of the other little girls her age have a momma and a daddy, but she's glad that she has a papa and a daddy instead. She isn't sure how anyone else could love her more than her fathers. She also doesn't have to fight to be the favorite girl.

When she finally convinces her family- her entire family, not just her fathers- that she is old enough to handle going to a real public school instead of just being tutored each of the Avengers in one subject or another, she gets asked plenty of questions about her life. Her classmates want to know if it's weird living with a lot of people and what's it's like to be so close to the greatest superheroes of the generation.

She tells them that she loves having her entire family all in one house. She never has to worry about any of them being too far away, and she gets her fill of attention. She spends a couple of days telling her new friends about each of the Avengers and Aunt Penny. Uncle Steve takes her swing dancing every Wednesday night, and Uncle Tony helps her with her homework. Rather, he tires to help her with her homework, but he can't explain it simply enough and he tends to go off on rants for ages, so Uncle Bruce usually comes to save her and her homework. Papa teaches her archery- she's getting really good!- and Aunt Tasha teaches her how to sneak about. A skill that her fathers do not appreciate very much- thank you Natasha, you have successfully taught our daughter how to sneak off in the middle of the night. She tries to tell her papa that he's being irrationally and boys are icky, but she can tell from his wrinkled brow that he isn't convinced.

Daddy teaches her all sorts of different languages as well as how to pull off his firm but kind air of authority. He thinks that she is going to be excellent handler material one day, and she can't help but grin when he tells her so. She would love to be a handler when she's older. It's actually kind of her dream. She tells her daddy this, and he beams as a few tears come to his eyes. She notices that he fails to mention that part to the others when he's retelling the story after the weekly movie.

When she's asked what her favorite part of it all is, she grins not really even having to think about her answer. Her favorite part of living with everyone is dinner time. She loves having everyone round the big table for meal time even though with a God, a super soldier, a billionaire playboy philanthropist, a genius that could at any point turn into a green monster, a couple of trained spies and hit men, and one CEO of Stark Industries, it was often a hectic experience. Thor almost always ends up throwing something which leads to Uncle Steve, Daddy, and Aunt Pepper all reprehending at him at the same time. Papa and Aunt Tasha generally have some sort of prank or something of the sort going on. She knows that aside from her and Daddy, Aunt Tasha is the closest person Papa has. Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve end up fighting over something or another but by the time that the meal is over one of them leans over and gives the other one a kiss and everything is better again. She knows that her family is different and maybe just a tad bit over the top, but she wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

So I usually don't write child fics like this, especially for these two, because I can't exactly see them having kids. I feel like if they did though, it would go nothing like this. I feel like they would keep the child a secret aside from the Avengers and they would live in a normal house and try to give the child the most normal life they could. That being said, I have no idea where this came from. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Thanks for reading,

Cassie.


End file.
